Wasted Pyrrhia
This is an alternate universe created by KittenQueen15. I am sorry if some ideas in it resemble somthing you have done, I am doing this from my imagination. Wasted Pyrrhia is a far off possible future of a destroyed land. It takes place about three million years after the events of the Wings of Fire series. Description A continent pock marked with past wars, a land scorched and set ablaze and a place damaged beyond repair. Wasted Pyrrhia is almost uninhabitable, many species of animals, and other organisms, are critically endangered, some are extinct. The IceWing territory has shrunk as climate change and global warming has eaten away most of the ice. Food, water and other fundamental elements of life are sparse, causing the dragons to have to gather supplies. Many call to work together, yet hunger has corrupted many dragons into doing many unthinkable actions for supplies. The tribes have been torn apart, only the IceWings, SeaWings and NightWings remain as intact tribes. From hybridization, two new tribes have emerged. Tribes IceWings The IceWings have changed, evolved for the world they live in. They have a higher tolerance for heat now, they can no longer survive too far into the subzeros, but that is unimportant in a world of heat. They still breath ice, which is more useful than before to help cool them down on those unbarable heatwaves. They now have thicker scales, are always a light purple or light green, and their eyes are orange. Somtimes, a dragonet is born unable to breath frostbreath. Sadly, these dragons usually die young. SeaWings Wasted SeaWings have also adapted to the current Pyrrhia. They ocean is warm, uncomfortablly warm. SeaWing have slowly moved lower to the ocean floor, they usually live in deep crevices where it is cooler. They have a resistance to water pressure and are stronger swimmers. They can no longer use their wings to fly, instead the use them as fins in water. They have echo-location as even their night vision is too weak for the expanses of black. They can use their aquatic to light up their surroundings but this chews their energy, so they prefer not to. SeaWings no longer have much communication or connection with other tribes. They have navy or midnight purple scales, huge pale eyes and often quite muscular builds. NightWings NightWings haven't changed much, they are just more adaptable. The NightWings moved away from the Rainforest and back to their old territory from Darkstalker's days. They survived mainly by creating higher technology that helps them cope in the heat. They moved their farms and livestock underground where it is cooler, creating artificial sun light for the plants. The only difference to NightWings' appearance is their large, completely grey eyes, which are have very strong vision. BloodWings BloodWings appear to be a tribe with SkyWing, IceWing, RainWing and MudWing ancestors. Their scales are always dark red, usually resembling the colour of normal blood. They are tall and largely built. Their eyes are always blank, the same colour white of their sclera with a faint grey slit for a pupil which is hardly visable. Their claws are super sharp, and their teeth are even sharper. They have no breath weapon but their claws and teeth produce a thin poison which causes wounds not to heal properly, leading victems vulnerable to infection. Their most gruesome feature is thir canibalistic nature of drinking dragon blood. BloodWings have two extremely sharp fangs that they can use to suck blood out of living dragons' veins. This is agony for victems to this. Most BloodWings are mentally unstable from a tendancy of inbreeding to grow this small tribes. They live in the former MudWing and RainWing territories and on the tail of Pyrrhia, where the SeaWing territory was before they moved. NoWings A rather cruel name was given to this tribe, the NoWings. As the name suggests, NoWings are wingless and incapable of flight. NoWings are believed to be the hybrids of SandWings, MudWing and most other tribes. They have a long, slightly flat snout and large, muscular legs. Their tail is extremely long and ends in a sharp point that can stab a dragon. They have long, sharp spines that cover the entire top of their body, gradally thining down to a single row of spines past the base of their tails. They are often grey colours, but are somtimes soft brown, grey-blue or beige. They have large scales that are quite thick and plated, but they still have a somewhat sleek build. NoWings have smallish, yellow eyes with grey irises. They can run fast, typically outrunning the other tribes. They live in the wing of Pyrrhia. Scavengers Wasted scavengers differ from the past ones. They wear armour that has some sort of cooling system in it. They are often slim but well muscled. Their 'head fur' is usually cut short and sleek, often ranging from sandy brown to chocolate brown (usually not blonde or pure black). Somtimes, scavengers have artificially coloured hair, many colours have been noted. Wasted scavengers always have tanned (or darker) skin, though an exception to this is those with albinism. Scavengers live in the former SandWing Kingdom but the mountains around Jade Mountain are included in their territory. Summer Summer is a scavenger that is currently being studied for scientific purposes. She was rescued from a scavenger village, which was burning down. She suffered severe burns to the left side of her body. Her left eye was damaged, leading to permanent damage, and her left leg had to be amputated after that event. Permanent burn scars are visible on the left side of her body as well, standing out against her tanned skin. Her right eye is dark green-grey, her head fur is shorter than the majority of female scavengers and is artificially dyed bright pink which gradually transitions to violet and blue. The roots of her fur are brown, leading scientists to conclude the colour grows out, revealing a scavenger's natural fur colour. Summer's original armour was burned beyond repair, so scientists were unable to study it. Her armour was replaced with a simple cloth outfit (a jumpsuit), coloured navy blue. She has a passion for painting, leading to paint stains patterning her clothing. Alliances The IceWings and NightWings is an early alliance that was formed when the dragons realised Pyrrhia was in trouble. The IceWings and NightWings haven't been allied ever in history before this, but both tribes realised it was logical to put aside past problems and work together. The NoWings are the only tribe who know of the SeaWings existence. Whilst their communication is limited, as they use a SeaWing messenger, nut they are somewhat in an alliance and the SeaWings will travel to the surface if the NoWings have trouble with the other tribes. The BloodWings are not in any alliances what so ever. They are known as 'the Loners'. Most BloodWings are unapproachable, unless you are fine with losing limbs and vital organs. The BloodWings are rarely seen by the other tribes anyway. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Work In Progress